


Rising Shadows

by Shaevira



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Mafia AU, akali is like somewhat naive, no beta i int like an unreformed t1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaevira/pseuds/Shaevira
Summary: Akali is the new girl in town and as luck would have it, she is invited to the not-so-secret fighting pit. She learns that sometimes the cost of winning can be far higher than what she can afford, and the company it brings? Deadly Expensive. But what does the Queen of the city want with her?
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 136





	Rising Shadows

There was only so much that Akali could settle into. She laid restlessly on the floor of her newly gifted house. ‘Newly’, was Akali’s way of putting it lightly. The house had been abandoned for some time and she just happened to gain ownership. Ownership that the Kinkou Order had pulled some strings to obtain. _Some strings, huh?_

She lifted herself off the floor and pushed her hips forward, stretching herself out. “So, this is freedom?” she muttered to herself. Her eyes gazing over the dimly lit housing, the only thing that was truly offering any source of light was the moonlight above. 

She walked to the kitchen, idly scratching her belly and yawning. She had spent most of the day cleaning the worn house and moving in what she considered her valuables. Her Kunai's, smoke bomb, her prized kama’s all propped up on their own pedestals. She had even brought in her own wooden dummy, similar to the style of a Mook Yan Jong. (Sure, it wasn’t in Akali’s style but she knew she’d need the hand to hand combat practice if she had ever lost her weapons in a battle.)

Not like any of that mattered now. 

She had only felt the beginnings of the hunger pangs, but the intensity of them grew as she had entered the kitchen. Checking the fridge was her only option, but she shouldn’t have been surprised when she found out there was nothing.

“Idiot..” she muttered to herself fully knowing that she was supposed to go food shopping sometime today. She wasn’t entirely sure how it was done, but the Order hadn’t always kept her so sheltered. She knew some things about the cities within Ionia’s borders. And this was the first time she was by herself. 

She stuffed her wallet in her sweatpants and readjusted the black hoodie that she had specially tailored to show off her midriff. With a flick of her hoodie and an oni face mask covering her nose and mouth, she headed off towards the night. In search of something… filling.

* * *

Akali was stunned at the odd nightlife of Ionia City, cars bustling, streetlights and stop lights flickering, obscenities, and what seemed to be drug deals in the shadows that Akali did not bat an eye at. She smirked to herself - only hearing and imagining things like these and now she was a part of it.

As she had entered a corner shop, a group of well-seeming individuals stood near the entrance on the outside. Of course, Akali had paid them no mind as she gathered some easy eats. “Ramen? Sweet…” _wait, I can say Fuck now…_ Her eyes widened in realization, “Fuck yeah!” she muttered to herself. She instinctively looked around to see if any Yordle ears were listening in. Luckily, what she had seen most in the city were either human in some way shape or form. She grabbed several more cases of Ramen, sweets, and drinks.

Without any further thought, she had paid the man at the register with a big hidden grin. 

If this was what freedom was, Akali was going to like it. The Kinkou Order would’ve never let her get this much. Nor would she be allowed to do what she likes, like this! This was going to be great it was going to be fa-

Akali’s fantastical and whimsical mood was cut short as she felt a hand on her shoulder as she had exited the shop and turned back towards her house. She froze in place, slowly turning. She tilted her head in curiosity. “Can I help you?” she muttered.

Three gangly men stood in front of her, while her eye spotted a fourth man in the distance leaning against a building. He wasn’t as gangly, in fact, his muscles were the most prominent thing about him. He wore what only seemed to be a vest with extravagant fur-lining and long white tracksuit pants.

She turned her attention back to the three men in front of her who were now a little too close for comfort. 

“Didn’t you hear us, girlie? Hand over ya’ goods. I’m hungry.” the one in the middle piped up. 

His hand reaching down towards Akali’s bag. Akali quickly pulled the bag back and instinctively kicked the man square in the gut, he flew several feet backward with a loud thud. _I have to be careful with my goods, no hands._

“You stupid brat!” the man who had been on her right now lunged clumsily towards her with his right fist. She narrowly ducked underneath his swing, quickly retaliating with a roundhouse kick to the face. He was knocked towards the building, his head colliding with the brick walls, sliding down it unconsciously.

“Wha-” the third man had begun to move, but before he could even make a proper attack Akali swiped his leg - she had managed to lose balance with this attack falling back on her butt but jumped back onto her legs squatting down towards the downed trio.

“I think this is mine. If you were really hungry, you would’ve bought your own.” she stuck out her tongue. 

Without another word she turned, her foot immediately rising to meet the possible 4th contender. It had been just a few inches off from actually making contact with him.

“Relax…” he lifted both his hands up innocently. 

Akali huffed, lowering her foot. She now sized up the man, who seemed to be taller than she expected, and were those... _fluffy ears?_

“A Vastayan!” she said a little too excitedly. She hadn’t had the chance to actually ever run into many of the races. If you counted Bo’lii however, she had seen him several times. The tattoos on her back were proof of that.

He raised a curious eyebrow and chuckled, “You can call me Sett. That display of skill was impressive, where you’d learn it?”

“Alright, Sett. First things first, these men - are they yours?”

“Mm. Yes and no. I know them, they fight for me. Sometimes. Do I control them now? No.” he grinned, his fidgety movements with his hands had caught Akali’s attention as he seemed to idly punch them together. 

Akali tilted her head “That… doesn’t make any sense.” Whatever this man was trying to pull, well, it confused her. All she knew is that she wasn’t going to give the man too much info.

Sett dawned another grin, reaching into his pants pocket and pulled out a little card and handing it over to Akali, who cautiously took it.

“I run a club, ya’ see.” He circled Akali, now placing his arm over Akali’s shoulder. He points down to the card, “And that is my info for it. **The Pit.** A club meant for fighting and a little bit a fun. In a couple of weeks, I’m hostin’ a tournie.” he removed himself from Akali’s side and stood in front of her again. He clasped his hands together, pointing down at her. “I ain't participation’ to the joy of my opponents but _maybe_ you can take my place. The winner gets ten grand. Not my money, of course, cuz I’d just win it back.” he chuckled, tooting his own horn.

Akali blinked wildly, still trying to process the past 5 minutes. The thing that stood out to her the most was the whole _‘ten grand’._ If there was one thing Akali needed, it was money. And clearly, money would make it a lot easier to survive. Opportunities like this were just what Akali needed, fighting which was her specialty, and the need for money.

“Why me?” she couldn’t help but respond, surely an easy fight like this one shouldn’t have been this impressive. She was just protecting her midnight snack.

He chuckled in response, “It’s why I asked what your skill was for one, haven’t seen fight moves like that. Made my fur stand.” he cheekily grinned. “Two, I think you’d fit right in at The Pit. Plenty of business to be had. Ts’ gonna be up to you if you feel like takin’ it on.”

Akali nodded. He wasn’t wrong. Fighting was all she knew. 

“I’m in.”

Another wide grin and a hearty laugh came from the man his ears wiggling with excitement, “I knew I’d like you. Don’t think I caught your name though.” he extended his big burly hand out.

She extended out her own, still gripping her freehand onto her beef-flavored ramen. Her hand seemed to shrink in his, a tight grip, and a handshake. “You can call me Akali. Now, if you excuse me. I’ve got some dinner to eat.”

* * *

Sure enough, she had spent the rest of her days and nights fixing up the house and practicing her skills. Not like she needed the practice, if the tournament brought the similar type of thugs that Akali had faced on the first nights here she would have an easy time.

Akali had warmed up by jogging to the location, she had worn a complete black hoodie - hood up, her oni face mask, sweatpants, and some worn-in hightops. She was ready, as ready as she could be. On her back was a black backpack filled to the brim with weapons. 

The alleyway she had entered was less than inviting, but it’s where her phone had led her to. Groups of men were smoking outside, drinking, and low chatter and belly laughter could be heard. She passed by the men with curious eyes, they seemed to pay no attention to her as she entered the Pit.

She was met with the hardy smell of smoke, sweat, and hints of iron. Loud cheers and expletives rang in her ears. A huge cage was in the center of the underground fight club. Her eyes gazed upon the fighters in the cage who were hand to hand, head to head, grappling, sweating, and glaring. The man on the left had the upper hand as he lifted the other man, tossing him over his shoulder - turning quickly and landing an elbow blow on his guts. Roars erupted throughout the building and Akali couldn’t help but grin.

Before she could make another move a giant hand laid upon her shoulder, “Akaaaalliii!” a familiar voice rang out over the roar of cheers, grunts, and laughter. She turned to greet him. 

“Sett.” she nodded and simply bowed.

“Pleasure to see you, you enjoyin’ the show?”

Akali nodded, it was hardly something she was used to. Sure, her fights were a lot cleaner and somewhat deadlier than what had been shown before her, but she was confident that she could live easy here. “I brought weapons.” She removed her backpack and opened it up.

“Whoa, whoa, easy their crouching tiger, hidden cutthroat. You’re only allowed to spill blood with your fists. Or whatever else part of yer body ya’ got that’s sharp. Boss’ rule.” he grinned and leaned in, “N’ I’m the boss.” he yanked the backpack straight from Akali.

She anxiously reached for it, but not before her face was met by a giant hand. “Mmf!” she pulled herself away, “My Kamas’!” she huffed.

“Not to worry short stuff, The Boss is takin’ care of it. Your stuff is gonna be safe and sound. Here, lemme show ya’ to the sign-up.” Sett grabbed her shoulder guiding her to another scruffy-looking man, he seemed to be surrounded by other men of all shapes and sizes.

The man pushed through them, greeting Sett. “Ay’ Boss, this one of yours?” he growled, patting Sett on the shoulder. The man eyed Akali up and down. 

“I’d settle your loins down there, this one’s feisty.” Sett pushed him away in laughter. “Sign her up for the tourney. N’ I wouldn’t skimp out on placin’ bets on her. She’s a fighter.” Sett pushed her forward towards the man.

“Name?” the man asked.

“Aka-” before she could finish the sentence, Sett covered her mouth.

“Psst. Kid, don’t use your lame ass name. Use somethin’ cool like…”

“The Fist of Shadow?” Akali rolled her eyes, a name that wasn’t hers but it was the only one she could come up with at the moment.

He patted her on the back and roared with excitement. “Atta’ girl.”

Akali was slightly pushed forward with the push, she groaned and pushed her way away from the overly touchy large Vastayan man. 

“Just listen to your name and you should be good to go. Don’t die.” the other man spat near Akali and walked away.

Akali turned around to see where Sett had gone, and surprisingly, he had vanished. All Akali could do was wait and see for what was to come next.

She wandered through sweaty bodies and screaming men to make her way back to the cage. Her gaze rested on the two fighters inside.

Brutish. Reckless. _Unskilled._

Were just a blanket of words that ran through Akali’s mind as she watched. They for one never pulled a punch. One kept at it with a bloody nose, his mouth slightly ajar. The other had a fist that bled, his hand looked broken. 

Within a couple of minutes, the fight had finished. The man who had the bloody nose managed to win. 

As for the tournament, it was soon to begin. This had just been the pre-show. 

The cage had been exited by the fighters, and Sett had appeared once more. Cheers erupted as Sett encouraged his crowd to be as rambunctious as ever. 

“Welcome to our new beginnings, fighters!” he yelled out, “The rules are simple. No weapons. Anything goes inside the ring. Fighters will fight until they are no longer conscious, if you die, you DIE.” the crowd roared with excitement. He waved his hands, trying to calm his spectators, “The winner gets ten grand, funded by our lovely _Mistress of the Night._ ” 

Akali tilted her name at the odd name and sponsorship. Just who in their right mind would sponsor this kind of debauchery? She’d rather not delve deeper into that thought, as she had one clear goal in mind. Ten. Grand. It would be just enough to get her started on whatever she needed.

“Each fight is one versus one. Eight fighters. Three total fights. That is if you make it past the first one. And with that - WE BEGIN.”

The crowd bellowed out.

“The first match is Raging Axe versus The Fist of Shadow!” Sett announced.

Akali perked her head up, hey, that was her! She jogged up to the nearest entrance of the ring, she had seen her opponent enter through the other. The crowd seemed as riled up as ever. She wasn’t used to this much pressure, or at least, this much of a crowd whenever she fought.

“Alright, clean fight you guys.” he paused, “Just kidding. Just make it look nice, okay? Try not to die!” he clapped his hands together and left the arena.

Akali looked at the man she was up against. He wasn’t as built as Sett nor as tall, but his tattoos of flaming axes all over his body was some sort of intimidation factor. For someone at least, Akali thought. 

Not a second past and the man had begun to charge Akali, a reckless swing - almost as if he had been wielding an ax. 

_Oh._

Akali dodged backward until her back had hit the back of the cage. She rolled forward, underneath his wild and reckless swings. He turned in a hurry, anxious to hit his target. Akali had managed to roll with the punches as she got caught in one of his swings as she had turned.

_Shoot._

She backflipped as she felt her face get hit. It hadn't been a hard hit, but if she had been hit straight on, she would’ve been immediately k’oed. She needed to make a move, and now.

She ran towards the man, weaving, ducking, and dodging his wild fists as she got in a few hits of her own. It wasn’t until she was able to kick the man square in the jaw when he flew, hitting his head on the mat - knocked out.

And there she had it. She had won the first round of her fight, it had been easier than she had expected, but it had certainly been tougher than the fight she had faced on the streets. If this was what the money was worth, she would take it.

“The Fist of Shadow takes it!” Sett’s voice announced.

It had been quick and easy, she thought as she looked around. A rambunctious crowd cheering her on as she exited the cage. Part of her wanted to run and hide, and as so, she did just that. Finding the darkest corner away from the crowd and trying her best to blend in as the other fights going on. She didn’t feel like spectating. She didn’t need to, she believed in her own skill as it was enough to get her through the first round - so why not the next?

It couldn’t have been more than twenty minutes as Akali heard her name up for the next round. She pushed her way back through the crowd and back into the cage, she was surprised at how clean it was considering the fighting and sweating done in here. 

“The Fist of Shadow versus Wrothe!” 

Akali shifted her spot, taking a stance as if she were back on the battlefield. The man had done a stance of his own, it looks like these second-round competitors had a semblance of fighting interaction that just didn’t involve street brawls. He was smaller than the last man, a full head of hair and a bun on his head.

He made the first strike, coming in on Akali with swifter movements that had caught her off-guard. The strike was a quick kick towards her head, which she had barely blocked. An inevitable sting hit her; as she dodged to get out of the way of his follow-through. The man was relentless, primarily using his feet as a means of attack.

Akali barely managed to dodge his succession of attacks, before being backed up to the cage. She had to make a move, and fast. Her first instinct was to roll underneath the swing of his leg, meeting his backside with her own kick. He fell off-balance, as he was met with another kick to his side, and then followed through with another to his face. He barely dodged out of the way, but as she did she dashed forward headbutting him square in the gut. 

He fell over, but as Akali had tried to follow through once more he rolled backward clutching his stomach. But it was too late for him, Akali did a second dash, with her fist straight on his face. He flew backward and did not move.

Akali wiped the sweat off her face, the fight seemed as if it had lasted a decade, but she managed to win it within several minutes. This man had given her more of a challenge if anything - this had hyped her for the final match.

As she exited the cage, she could feel goosebumps arise. This was exciting. Far more exciting than the Kinkou Order. She ran back to her original spot, but as she did - goosebumps arose covering her body. She hadn’t been sure if this was adrenaline hitting her or something far greater.

Few minutes had passed once more, and it was time for Akali’s last match.

“Fist of Shadows versus Ragnor!”

Akali returned to the infamous setting, the cage. She was met by a rather hairy man, something she had imagined a Vastayan to look like. He had an unsettling grin accompanied by a scar running across his face.

“Little bitch has made it this far, eh?” his accent was thick and almost distracting as he went in for swing, faster than Akali could account for. Knocking her backward, he quickly swiped at her legs, knocking her down. He stomped down, Akali barely had enough time to roll to the side. He stomped once more, Akali continued to roll to the other side before gathering herself and jumping backward.

_How did he know…?_

His movements were wicked, almost a little too much to read. Before Akali had another chance to react he caught her by the throat. Shoving her straight into the cage. She held onto his wrists, struggling. The look in his eyes appeared to be inhuman. 

_What the fuck._

Everything seemed to go dark. But, Akali hadn’t lost consciousness. Something entirely had come onto her. 

_“Cheaters are no fun, darling. I’ll give you a hand.”_ Akali couldn’t tell if she was hallucinating or what, but the voice she heard definitely hadn’t been hers.

Her vision was semi-clouded, she could see the darkness spread over her arm and as it had hit her opponent, he let go and stumbled back. Akali dropped down to the floor, catching herself. The darkness hadn’t left her, she looked around frantically - and sought to see something, _anything,_ within the crowd.

It was as if she had been staring down a tiger from across a dark room. For once she had felt like prey. The only set of eyes she had met within the darkness, seemed to hold an understanding of the solitude and life of shadows.

She snapped back to reality as the colors came flooding back into her world. A second wind took over her as she now retaliated against Ragnor. She met his face with swift punches as he seemed to be distracted by not just the fight, but something entirely different.

He began to fight back, a little more restlessly. His movements had become sluggish and lacked the same prowess as before. She easily dodged out of the way of his left-handed strikes, then the right side. He roared, “You dumb bitch, you..!” he ran forwards towards her.

The two locked grips with one another, Akali should have been at the disadvantage. But she knew better than to let this go on longer in his favor. She pulled him down over her, kicking him as she did so and turning quickly, pinning him and slamming down a few face shots until he no longer moved.

Akali removed herself from him and let out some heavy breaths. She had done it. The crowd had gone wild and only now she had noticed Sett approaching her with congratulatory claps. 

“Hey, ‘Kali. Congrats on the win! You’re almost as good as me. Almost.” he grinned, now weirdly pushing her off the stage. “Come on this way, your prize money is as good as yours.”

“Wait - what about my stuff?” Akali tried to remove herself from his grip, but she was too tired to properly fight back.

Sett let out a low chuckle, “Oh, it’s safe. You’ll get to see it soon.” he muttered something else, but she was unable to hear it due to the surrounding sounds.

She was led past all the spectators, and out through a very suspicious door. The door had led straight outside, possibly to one of the side alleys. Either way, Akali knew she wasn’t supposed to be here.

“What the hell is going on?” Akali now was struggling fiercely. His grip tightened as he led her down the stairs; nearly crushing her shoulder. 

The street lights flickered ominously as she was pushed down the alley, towards a well-placed limousine that idled in the alley. Akali could feel her insides churning, she tried everything to stop walking but Sett’s strength far exceeded hers. 

“We just do what she wants, sorry.” Sett’s appeared alarmed as they approached the car. He opened the car door and slammed it behind her.

She tumbled in and turned around towards the door, trying to get out. It didn’t budge. She had begun to bang on the windows, “I’ll break my way out of here if I have to!”

There was a chuckle in the darkness behind her. 

Akali turned on a dime, her back against the door. “What do you want with me?” Akali wasn’t afraid, she had never been afraid. But she wasn’t sure about who she was up against. Or what.

“Simply put, I want _you._ ” a voice from the shadows beckoned to her. A shadow figure materialized in front of her. 

The same orange eyes she had seen in her last match. Once more, she felt like prey. Under the watchful eye of something, very, very hungry. For what? Akali wasn’t sure. “I’m not yours. Or any ones for that matter.” Akali hissed back.

The figure laughed, “Oh, I’m afraid you have no choice.”

“Like hell, I don’t!” she lunged towards the darkness, only to be held back by something she could describe as ‘tentacles’.

The mist now seemed to fully solidify before her as the orange eyes grew closer towards her. Akali struggled more now, her own energy slowly waning as she had gone through several fights plus what felt like a betrayal from her short-lived friendship with Sett.

“Darling, please calm down. Hear me out, I promise nothing too bad will come out of this.” The figure before her was a gorgeous one. The only thing that Akali could think of the thing before her was _Goddess._ The Goddess was adorned in a women's pants suit. Long metal claws lightly caressed Akali’s face. She felt the lashers tighten on her, pulling her closer.

“What do you want from me?” 

The woman before her chuckled, “Straight to the point, I knew I liked you for more than just one reason.” she purred. “My name is Evelynn and as you can see clearly I am a demon... a demon that dines on agony. And you, my dear Akali, are surrounded by it. Causing it, living it, making it.” Evelynn shuddered. “And you will cause so much more if you work under me. Living a life like this.” she gestured inside the limousine and to her own outfit. “It can be pretty expensive.”

Evelynn leaned back now easing her grip on Akali. 

“You expect me to just work for you? Be your lackey? What about those guys in the Pit?” Akali hissed out. 

Evelynn chuckled again, “Oh sweetheart, you already know Sett brought you here. If you thought he was something. Well...now you’ve met me. You see, I run this city.” 

Akali groaned of course she would have gotten herself into this mess. Another organization, another master to serve. It was one thing to be under the servitude of a man she knew for years. It was another to be forcibly recruited by some sort of demon mafia queen.

“And you need me just for your own pleasure?”

“You make it sound as if it’s a bad thing.”

She didn’t have much of a choice at this point. Whatever ride Akali was in for she would just have to deal with it. As unwilling as she was, this demon was far more powerful than her, and fighting back at this moment was not viable.

“Yeah, because working for a demon was my dream job in the big city.” she scrunched her face, now looking out the window. Her guard necessarily wasn’t down, but considering how Evelynn had taken an interest in her - her current situation remained stable - for now.

“Consider it a welcoming gift.” Evelynn reached down grabbing an all too familiar backpack, “This, however, is yours.” 

Akali caught the backpack as it was tossed to her. Quickly going through all its contents, everything she had packed was there and accounted for. As she looked through her things, her mind reeled back to the fights.

“Why did you help me?” her hands and attention still on her beloved weapons.

“Didn’t I tell you before? I hate cheaters. He would’ve killed you had I not intervened. Didn’t want to see my new toy broken before I even had a chance to play with it.” she winked, her phone vibrating. She didn’t bother looking at it before continuing, “It seems like I have other matters to attend to.” 

The door opened behind Akali. They had still been in the alleyway. 

“Whatever,” Akali mumbled quickly exiting the vehicle before slamming the door behind her.

Now began her journey back to her shitty abode with a new boss and a whole new world of problems.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I'm just practicing my writing seeing as I'm so off and on with it. I have recently gotten obsessed with Akalynn and I thought it would be nice to daydream about them. Low and behold my hyper fixation is causing me to write this. :) As much as I would like to draw this out I do not have the will or brainpower to do so. This will most likely be a two-shot. I just really love the possible dynamic between Akali and Evelynn. This also took me weeks to put out because, surprise! I was playing league of legends. Guess who impulse bought K/DA All-Out Evelynn? :)
> 
> Also I'm horrible fight-writer. KEK.


End file.
